Jewel Shards, Arigami and One Big Squirrel
by sassy lion
Summary: INDEFINITE PAUSE... An InuyashaBlue Seed crossover. Momiji and Kusanagi fall through the well and end up in Feudal Japan! Where did that damned squirrel Arigami go? Or is it a demon with a piece of the sacred jewel shard? PLEASE R&R!


TITLE HERE  
sassy_lion  
PG-13/R (language mostly)  
This takes place after Blue Seed 2, but only little bits of info from the OVAs have been released here. If you have not seen the OVAs, you're not missing much in this story.  
Also Momiji and Kusanagi are together, in every sense of the word I can think of at the moment. Hey a girl can dream can't she?  
This takes place somewhere around the time of Kouga in Inuyasha... cause its a lot more fun if I can add Kouga.... Inuyasha is a little OOC, only for the purpose of making him more romantic...  
Thanx to:  
pinky ((Liz)) for her inuyasha and Blue Seed help and her wonderful 'hug a squirrel' idea and other little tidbits, for being my alpha and picking apart my weird and demented brain. I would like to thank you for being so damned anal retentive. How else would you know about the straps of Kagome's backpack? Lizzy, we need a clapper for that Care Bear to hang it from the ceiling.  
Also to my creative dramatics/theatre production teacher Jennifer Henselin. The Arigami only came because of her question of the day on road kill... =^_^=  
MUSE-IC: Gigi D'Agnostico "I'll Fly With You"  
  
  
  
It was tired, though it knew it would never sleep again, and didn't care anymore. It had been nearly been a long time since he had heard from any of his brethren. They were asleep, though he didn't understand why he wasn't with them in the eternal slumber. A few moments later, he decided it was time for answers and began to call out to whoever could hear him. "Kushinada..." Over and over again, until it could be heard...  
  
  
Momiji woke with a start and sat straight up in her bed, panting. She had the feeling once again. She had been feeling it constantly for nearly two weeks, but tonight it had been stronger than ever. Even before she had put the Arigami to sleep, she had never had a feeling this strong. They're awakening once again... she thought with horror.  
  
"What's wrong, Princess?" Kusanagi asked sitting up in the bed they shared, his concern heightened. She had been doing this often lately, and as much as he would pester her, she wouldn't tell him. Told him it was nothing to worry about, just bad dreams.  
  
"Momiji?" She had not answered his call this time. Just continued to stare aimlessly into the darkness of the house.  
  
Just as she started to snap out of her trance, Kusanagi felt the object that had awoken her so suddenly, as all eight of his matama began to glow fiercely. A sharp pain flowed through him. There hadn't been this much pain since Susana-Oh.  
  
As sudden as it had started, it stopped as Kusanagi fell back to the bed. "That kind of hurt," he joked softly, looking up at Momiji. She looked up once again and smiled slightly. "Are you all right?"  
  
Kusanagi nodded, "I'm fine." It had been four years since the Aragami had been put to sleep by Momiji, but she knew something was wrong now.  
  
Climbing out of bed, she sighed. What would wake them once again? she wondered as she wandered into the kitchen. It might have been coincidence, maybe chance, but when she entered the kitchen to get a glass of water, the phone rang quietly in the background of the room.  
  
She quickly went to answer it.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Momiji, it's Koume." She sounds really worried. "We have a problem."  
  
**  
  
"Are you sure its an Arigami?"  
  
"Positive." Kunikida walked in the room with Ryoko in tow. "There have been a series of killings that no human being would have been able to do. We suspect, though we don't know how, that the Arigami have been awakened. It seems unrealistic, but..."  
  
"Plus all the latest data confirms it. They have shown up in various spots around the country. Okinawa, Hiroshima, a few other places, where a few people reported seeing a large plant-like monster killing people at random. The most widely known report has been right here in Tokyo at the Higarashi Shrine." Yaegashi looked at Koume over his glasses and smiled. "A young girl, said to live at the shrine, was killed when she was attacked coming out of the main house. Eye-witnesses say she fell into a very deep well that had been on the grounds after being attacked by a squirrel-like Arigami..... That's strange...."  
  
"What is it, Yaegashi?" Koume asked nervously popping her gum.  
  
"The report says both the girl and the Arigami disappeared. Neither were seen in or around the well afterwards, kind of like they just... vanished into thin air. A silver-haired boy appeared and disappeared as well..."  
  
Koume frowned. She hadn't been expecting a report like that. She looked down towards the floor and noticed the large ring on her left ring finger. It had been nearly a year since they had come back from America, and Yaegashi had kept to the promise and he had bought Koume that ring she wanted. She had moved in with him and reclaimed him for herself. They had just announced their wedding two weeks earlier. Koume smiled back and shared in a private thought she and Yaegashi had been sharing lately, talking about their future. Why she had ever broken up with Yaegashi in the first place she didn't know anymore.  
  
"Koume?" Yaegashi tapped her on the shoulder breaking her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Koume nodded softly and followed the team out the door heading towards the Higarashi Shrine in the city of Tokyo.  
  
  
^_^  
  
  
It was warm. Warmer than she remembered it being before. Opening her eyes, Kagome spied the rock wall a few feet from her head. Where am I? she wondered, feeling pain everywhere, but mostly throughout her head, midsection and her legs.  
  
A small yip sounded behind her as she began to take in small details. She could see one of Inuyasha's arms, on the edge of her still blurry vision, wrapped around her waist in a protective manner. His other hand was above, stroking her black hair with affection. She could feel Inuyasha's ears twitching against her neck. His soft snores gave away he was dreaming, deep in slumber. The large coat he had asked Kaede to make nearly eight months ago, fell over the top of them, the fur of the collar tickling her nose.  
  
Reveling in the feel of being pressed against him once again, Kagome slowly turned and buried herself deeper under his chin, one hand drifting to his neck. His pulse began to quicken and, suddenly a bit playful, she mumbled, "Inuyasha..."  
  
"Go back to sleep, kobito," he whispered, his voice soft with affection, "you're still very weak. We'll leave once you've regained some strength." He quietly traced the basic shape of her cheek. "That demon may still be after us, even though we went back through the well. If he did follow us, then he will be back sooner of later."  
  
Kagome glanced up worried at Inuyasha's face. His golden eyes showing his concern as plain as day. He could also see a little fear in his eyes, something she rarely witnessed, especially since she had chosen to live with Inuyasha in the Feudal Era. He knew she could take care of herself, she did have the powers of a shrine priestess, did she not?  
  
"Demon?" The reply was cautious. It had been nearly eighteen months since she had broken the jewel and traveling through time was becoming a very taxing experience. Kagome had just made her decision earlier that day to live with Inuyasha in the Feudal Era now that she had finished high school. She remembered she had gone back to modern-day Japan to speak with her mother about the matter. Sota hadn't been home and Grandpa was already sleeping by the time she had gotten back.  
  
  
"Grandpa won't like your decision, Kagome, but if that is what you want then I wish it for you also."  
  
"Truly?" An incredulous tone, but appropriate.  
  
"All I ever wished was for the two of you to be happy. I told that to Sota once, after you had gone in the well. The only thing I ask is that is that you come back and visit every once and a while."  
  
"Hai." She smiled to her mother as Inuyasha stepped into the house after getting some fresh air.  
  
"Kagome, we must go." He spoke softly, knowing Kagome was valuing the time she spent with her mother.   
  
As they neared the well, that's when the large demon had attacked them. It had picked her up and when Inuyasha had cut the demon's 'arm', she had been released, falling to the bottom of the well with a loud thump. She had vaguely felt herself pass through the well before passing out completely.  
  
  
She came back to the present just as Inuyasha shifted to make her more comfortable.   
  
"Yeah. Ambushed us outside the Shrine, after we went to see your mother. I caught its scent. It looked and smelled like a squirrel. That was too big to be a regular squirrel and it couldn't be using jewel shards, you would have sensed them even before it... had come up on us so quick.."  
  
"Maybe there was one or two that we missed." Kagome traced her fingers lightly over Inuyasha's jaw. "Are you sure it was a squirrel?"  
  
He nodded. "That's all I got. It attacked you before I could even react. And I-- ." Inuyasha replied, stroking Kagome's hair softly before becoming flustered and stopping for a moment. "And I don't want to see you hurt again."  
  
She smiled softly, "I know."  
  
"I don't understand. Its been months since we've even seen a demon. Why now?" He leaned over her injured body and reached into her jacket pocket and reached for the shard they had found earlier that day, but it was not there.  
  
"Kagome, what happened to the jewel shard?"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha with a shocked expression, "No jewel shard?" She tried to lean over to her jacket, but pain blossomed in her midsection, causing her to whimper softly.  
  
"Lie still. You're more important at the moment than any jewel shard. Go back to sleep, we'll look for it again later, once you have recovered." He stroke her hair softly and waited for her to reply, but Kagome didn't answer. She had fallen back to sleep, snuggled against his chest.  
  
Inuyasha quietly stayed awake, sitting up he watched over her. Had the demon followed them back to the Feudal Era? He was pretty sure it had, though he had honestly not been paying attention to his surroundings as he had rushed Kagome to the nearest shelter. Would it find and use the jewel shard? That would increase its power even further, making it more fun, but harder, to fight.  
  
He had called for Shippou to watch out for the demon, but he had not reported back yet, Besides, if Shippou saw it, he would probably scream and run for his life like he usually does...  
  
If the demon had followed them through the well, could it pick up scents? Appearances, and sometimes smells, can be deceiving.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled sleepily, tugging on the edge of the his kimono, urging him to lay back down next to her. He complied, cuddling up to her and falling asleep, but not before whispering, "I love you, Kagome."  
  
^_^  
  
"This is it?" Koume asked popping a gum bubble, eyeing the well before her suspiciously. "Seems like just a dusty old well. Are you sure about the report, Yaegashi?"  
  
He looked at the hand-held computer in his hands. All the Arigami reports had been downloaded into it and he was skimming through them diligently. "Positive. I've checked it twice now. She fell into the well and disappeared. Take a look for yourself, Koume."  
  
"Maybe, if we look around in the bottom, it might give us some clues. I don't sense anything at the moment. but this side of the shrine look pretty damaged, so something must have come through here earlier..." Momiji paused as she noticed something out of the ordinary. Before she could even speak, the trees around the shrine began to waver and out poured a number of Arigami. Bats, but Arigami nonetheless.  
  
Kusanagi sprang into action taking out as many as he could with his blades while Koume began to shoot them. Yaegashi, who had been worked up in his computer, yelled as one of them hit his datapad, knocking it to the ground and breaking it.  
  
Momiji suffered the worse fate. As one of the bats got through, she tripped and fell head first into the well. She could hear Kusanagi yell after her as she noticed a small pink glitter at the bottom.   
  
"MOMIJI!"  
  
And she disappeared as Kusanagi jumped in after her.  
  
^_^  
  
"Hmm..." Kagome mumbled in her sleep. "Don't go, Inuyasha."  
  
"I'll be right outside the cave, I smell something strange." He sniffed again, to confirm. "Be right back."  
  
Thank you, he thought. She forgot the sit command for now. Kissing her on her forehead, he ventured out into the night sky, taking in the surroundings.  
  
It was just west of Goshinboku and Kagome's well, but that didn't bother him that much. Looking up at the clear sky, he remembered tomorrow was the new moon, making him human for the night. We better find the demon by then. I won't be able to do much of anything then.  
  
  
I know this an odd place to end a chapter (according to Rachel), but this is all I have for now... Plus if you didn't notice I have like five stories posted at once, so I am working on the four chapter ones at the moment.  
Don't forget to REVIEW... I might just be compelled to write faster with reviews... 


End file.
